User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Lucifer (Dante’s Inferno)
Here comes another video game proposal for you guys. What do you think of Lucifer (Dante's Inferno)? What is Dante’s Inferno? Dante’s Inferno is a 2012 video game loosely based off of The Divine Comedy. It follows a crusader named Dante going through the nine circles of Hell to rescue his lover’s soul, Beatrice Portinari, from Lucifer himself. Who is Lucifer? What Has He Done? Lucifer is the de facto ruler of Hell, and also its number one prisoner, being bound in the ninth circle frozen in Lake Cocytus and bound by the Chains of Judecca. Yet he manages to manifest a shadow of himself to contact with people. After Dante defeats Death and takes his scythe at the end of his first crusade, he has stitched a cross on his torso for all the sins he’s committed in the past. When he returns to Florence, Dante finds Beatrice and his father, Alighiero Alighieri, brutally murdered. Beatrice’s soul appears before Dante, saying that she knew he’d come for her before Lucifer’s shadow drags her into the abyss. Dante makes his way through Hell with the help of a poet named Virgil, and on his way through the nine circles, he punishes or absolves souls, fights Lucifer’s minions, and faces his own sins. Lucifer often makes an appearance, first appearing in Lust, where he shows Dante that Beatrice is being corrupted into a succubus in the Carnal Tower, revealing that she a deal with him; if Dante isn't faithful to her, Lucifer will take her to Hell as his bride - Dante broke his vows to Beatrice with a captive woman back in Acre, in exchange for sparing the life of her "brother". In Gluttony, Lucifer shows Dante the deaths of Beatrice and Alighiero; they were killed by the husband of the woman Dante slept with. In Greed, Dante fights and absolves his own father, with Lucifer promising him a thousand years of torment and hordes of gold if he kills his own son. In Anger (Wrath), Lucifer presents Beatrice to Dante giving herself to him after eating the forbidden fruit, heartbroken by Dante’s unfaithfulness. Despite this, Dante said that the next time they meet, he will face all of his sins, but Beatrice reminds him that he slaughtered the Saracen prisoners out of anger and that her brother, Francesco died, taking the blame for it. Seeing that he is a sinner beyond redemption, Dante asks Beatrice for forgiveness, and says that his place is in Hell. His sacrifice undoes Beatrice’s transformation, and the archangel Gabriel descends to Hell to send Beatrice to Heaven, telling Dante his redemption is close at hand. In the final level, Dante finally confronts Lucifer as a giant three faced demon. He reveals that Beatrice was just merely bait, and that during Dante’s redemption quest, he destroyed the chains of Judecca, which imprisoned him, and now he is free to return to Heaven and take over, with the path of sins formed by man. Lucifer’s true form emerges from the demon, and Dante personality fights him, impaling him with his scythe. Before Dante could finish him off, Lucifer reminds him that he’s already dead, and that he will be trapped in Hell forever. Dante, then, reveals that he has absolved many souls with the power to free him. He uses the souls’ power to send Lucifer back into his prison, while Dante is absorbed to Purgatory. He takes off his tapestry, which turns into a snake and slithers off, and starts his new journey with the game ending with Lucifer’s laugh. Mitigating Factors The game uses the "fallen angel" backstory, so there is no "Made of Evil" trope. He is prideful, manipulative, Faux Affably Evil, and seeks to overthrow God and take over. Pretty much having every criteria of other PE depictions of the Devil. He claims that humanity, including Dante, have done worse than him, but this can be attributed to his envy and hatred for humans since God has made humans in His image, and his belief that angels (specifically himself) are highly superior. For his claims that he stood for reason and justice, but since his plan was to "earth tremble, shake kingdoms, and leave the world a desert!" and erase good from the universe, citing all will burn in his glory. Heinousness Dante nearly slips into being a villain protagonist with his sins in life; being a mass murderer and cheating on Beatrice (despite him still loving her), but the game is seen as Dante’s redemption quest, especially since someone he loved is being punished for his own sins. However, Lucifer is the ruler of Hell, the place where damned souls are tormented for all eternity. He used Beatrice as bait so Dante would break his shackles, thus he would’ve been free to overthrow God, seize Heaven, and eradicate all things good in the universe. Final Verdict Easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals